Of colours and charms
by cherrylovesherlion2
Summary: Ryou thought his life would be different with the ring gone, but he's soon proven wrong when a group of 5 who are the flesh and blood of the gods is to be lead by him... Had to rewrite story for account issues...
1. Prologue: The past's tragedy

Cherry: HELLO! I have taken it upon myself to edit my chapter's content.

Onyx: This may delay some stories in the future, but we assure you, we will do this as quickly and as accurately as we can.

Cherry: Just to let you know, this thing has a lot of angst and graphics.

Ryou: These two don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Prologue: The past's tragedy

Tears and sorrow. Those were the only things that described Adio. He looked down at the ground from his sunken knees. And at the woman he loved. She no longer looked as beautiful as the day he met her, but he didn't care. She was still beautiful to him. Her eyes were closed, and usual white wings were black and drenched in blood, much like his own. His usual snow white hair was black, red highlights of blood turning into a sickening crusted brown. A maniacal laugh filled the air, breaking the silence. Aziza tried to move, much to Adio's dismay. Please, don't! He thought. Somehow, she heard him and stopped. Aziza's blood had covered the blue dress she was wearing, her hair a tangled mess of blood and raven. Her usual blue eyes were filled with pain and her nails were chipped, something her mother would disapprove of. The owner of the laugh didn't notice Aziza's movements, and walked to Malik, who was covered in blood as well.

No, not him! The white haired man pleaded silently. His prayers went unheard as the man who caused this walked to him and pulled out a knife. How did we end up here? He thought, tears slipping out of his eyes. He was about to strike, killing his friend, when a platinum blonde feline latched onto his face with his jagged claws. Odji! He let out a yowl of frustration, and swung the cat away from him. Odji's claws slid off of his cheeks and his back slammed against the wall's hard stone. Adio heard a sickening crack and Odji let out a loud cry of pain. Adio cringed and closed his eyes. Let this Nightmare end! Why must his comrades be killed? Seto and Isis were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they were killed before they could get to them.

NO! He refused to believe that! The monster grabbed his knife again after sputtering out curses to Odji. He walked to Malik and plunged the knife into his heart. He stopped breathing instantly, and his green eyes turned back into their original lavender, the pain remaining. Aziza held back a cry of agony at her lover being killed, tears running out her eyes like a river. Their torturer somehow noticed this and walked over to her body. "Well, well. Looks like we got a fighter," he said walking to the girl. She held her hand over her injured shoulder, also where her shoulder strap had snapped in two. "P-please!" She cried, hoping he would spare her and her remaining comrade. Her plea went unheard as the knife plunged into her heart, an earsplitting scream throughout the air. Adio couldn't hold his voice much longer. "NO!" he screamed.

The monster turned in his direction. Adio froze. How could he do this? How could he kill his comrades?

How could he kill his own brother?

Cherry: YEAH…..

Onyx: We warned you.

Ryou: This was…dark.

Cherry: Yeah, I sorta thought about it, but nothing urged me to stop posting this.


	2. Chapter 1: Son of a god?

Cherry: Another rewrite chapter.

Onyx: Yes, and we need to hurry this up. It's late.

Ryou: since when did you care about sleep?

Onyx: Since Cherry got a sunburn at a party today and is cranky about the cramps she has in her legs.

Cherry: I heard that and I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

Brown eyes flickered open lazily at the annoying alarm buzzing off. A pale hand slammed their weight onto the innocent little device, and shut it off. An aggravated sigh escaped the hand's owner. A teenage boy got off of his bed and walked to the closet. He grabbed a white button up with a black uniform jacket and black jeans. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His odd white hair was spiked out in kinds of directions, and seemed more ruffled due to the lack of sleep he got. He sighed. Another day in the now boring life of Ryou Bakura… He thought. He grabbed a brush and worked through the knots and tangles in the white tresses of his hair.

Once he tamed his hair, he grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. Fresh summer air flowed past him. Too bad it wouldn't stay for long. He walked down the street in sheer silence. Nothing rushed him to the place of dread known as his school. He wanted to enjoy the bit of freedom he had left, at least before Yugi and his party bombarded him with their pity. Ever since the ring had left his life, the boy was no longer the same. His senses had increased, knowing a crazy spirit wouldn't protect him if he were in trouble. He had grown stronger, his figure as well. He wasn't as short as he was when HE was around. He was probably as tall as Odion .(Which is PRETTY dang tall people!) His face had matured over the while the spirit was gone, and his arms had grown more bulk to them. But his eyes seemed to take the biggest change. They were no longer that innocent chocolate brown that people would never sense a killer within. No, they held strength and courage, daring anyone to step out of line. Step out of HIS line.

He walked through the gates of the school, trying to ignore all the girls gawking at him like a rabbit was upon his head. (GOD, I would LOVE to see that!) Haven't they ever seen a guy before? He rolled his eyes at them, unbeknownst to them. "Hey, Ryou!" shouted a familiar annoying voice. Aw, crap… Ryou thought. Did he are turn around? He kept walking, as if he never heard them. "Ryou! He shouted again. He sighed. He couldn't ignore him. It was impossible. He turned and saw Joey Wheeler running towards him with Yugi and Tristan behind them. Tea isn't here, he realized. She hasn't been for awhile, he mused. He mentally shrugged it off. "We've been calling your name for awhile, Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou mentally sighed. Please leave, please leave… he silently begged. His prayer went unheard as Joey rambled on and on about how he was gonna tell Kaiba who was boss. Ryou mentally groaned. His name is Seto, not Kaiba! Why does everyone call him that? (*Sigh* Time for a lesson! See, since Kaiba has a wide range of authority over Domino City, they call him by his last name as an honorific in the Japanese version, such as "Kaiba-san" or "Kaiba-chan" for those who needed it to be cleared up.) Thankfully, the bell rang, giving Ryou an escape route.

He only made it halfway to class when a kid ran into him by accident. He was thrown onto his bottom, and he cringed as kids laughed at him silently. He looked up at the person who knocked him over. "Why don't you watch where you're-" He stopped midsentence. It was girl he ran into (Or SHE ran into HIM.), who happened to be blushing heavily. Oh god, not another fangirl! He thought with a mental groan. She gathered her books and scrambled away from him with a silent 'sorry' escaping her lips. He grabbed his things, his normal stoic behavior shattered. His eyes traveled after the girl, his glare boring through her. Can't he have a day without a girl gawking at him like a pair of shoes they want to buy? God, it was so infuriating! He sighed once again, and walked to his classroom in utter silence.

He walked in the room, only to be deemed the center of attention. Again. All the girls gave him a hello at the same time, much to his annoyance. He sat in his seat, and pulled out his book, Cirque du Freak. ('Circus of Freaks' in French and it's an AMAZING book series! Please read it! Don't worry! The series is over so you don't have to wait for new books!) He was at the part where Darren (Main character) and his friend, Steve (Also a main character) go to the cirque to watch the freaks perform and was amazed at the things these people could do. He was even more shocked at the wolf-man that traveled with them! (This is %100 true!) He was so enveloped in his book; he almost didn't notice the girl walk up to him. "Hello," he heard a quiet voice say. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. It was HER. "Sorry I bumped into you earlier. I was in a hurry to get to my classes," She said with a blush. He took this chance to look at her. She had short shoulder length that curled naturally. She had emerald green eyes, matching the necklace around her neck. Her uniform, however, was white instead of pink. The bow remained navy blue,

He didn't answer, his only response to her statement being a turn away. He looked back into the book, reading more about the freaks that performed. He didn't hear any movement, so he assumed she was still there. "Is that Cirque du Freak?" She asked her voice still silent. He looked up at her in surprise. This series was old and nobody had ever heard about it. (This is true! It started in 2001!) He nodded solemnly. "Well, what part are you at?" She asked in a curious tone. Ryou mentally arched a brow. What was she playing at? Fine, I'll play her little game, he thought. "The part where Darren and Steve are at the Cirque du Freak watching the performance. What about it?" he asked. She blushed slightly. "Well, I have to say that's one of my favorite parts," She said, tilting her head slightly in a nervous way. One of? How far in the book was she? "I'd tell you more, but that'd be spoiling the book," She said, rubbing her arm nervously. Ryou smiled. He was going to like this girl.

At the end of the day…

Ryou walked down the hallway with the girl, who he names he learned was Ame, with a huge smile on his face. Everyone looked in shock at the two walking together. GOD, it's like they think we're mating! He thought. Ame stopped walking and sighed. "I have to go," She said, sadness apparent in her voice. Ryou tried not to look disappointed, but it showed anyway. Ame put a hand on his shoulder, a silent goodbye leaving her lips as she walked away. He silently slipped out of the hallway as well, and left the place of his no longer miseries.

His eyes were downcast as he walked on the sidewalk to his home. He sighed. Ame isn't like most girls, Ryou thought. She's shy, she likes literature, and she enjoys having someone to talk to. Not to mention- His thought was interrupted by a loud effeminate scream. "Help me!" They screamed. Ryou's eyes widened in shock, realization hitting him like a wave. It was Ame! He ran to where he had heard the scream, which happened to be an abandoned alleyway. He looked in utter horror as Ame was pinned against a wall, a man undoing her white button up shirt.

"Help me!" She screamed again. Her eyes were screwed shut, her afce showing complete and utter terror. Ryou ran to her, punching the man in the face. He stumbled back in shock, not having time recollect himself as Ryou kicked him back down to the ground. The man stayed on the ground, refusing to be attacked again. Ryou looked to his new friend, only to blush. Her shirt was halfway off and she was buttoning it back up. He quickly looked away and picked up the jacket on the ground. He handed it to her, earning a silent 'thank you'. The man began to move again, much to Ryou's dismay.

He got in a fighting stance, fists ready to fight. The man turned on him, but he was… different. His aura seemed to change, something Ryou found odd. Ame put a hand on her mouth in horror. "Ryou, r-" She never finished. The man let out a laugh. Was he crazy? He ran towards Ryou, only to be kicked in the gut. He sputtered out a curse laced with blood as he fell to his knees. A yell erupted from the man's throat, startling Ryou. The man grabbed his head and swung it back and forth. What was happening? "N-NO! Master, I-I'm s-sorry!" He yelled. A black nine appeared on his forehead, making his yell louder. "What the hell…?" Ryou asked no one.

The man stopped, standing up. He looked up, revealing his eyes. They were coal black, emotionless and dull. "Stupid servants. Want something done, you have to do it yourself," he muttered darkly. Ryou's eyes widened. His voice seemed to have grown another, like…He was being possessed. Ryou remembered what that was like all too well. "Who are you?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing. The man let out a dark laugh, sending shivers down Ryou's spine. "Who I am is not of importance now. I want you to know though," He started, looking over to Ame. "You might want to watch your precious Ame. Bad things happen to those who defy me."

His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Ame. "Don't you even dare!" he hissed darkly. Ame put her hand on his arm. "Ryou…" She whispered. He stepped forward, Ame's hand slipping off his arm lightly. She shrank back a little, slightly hurt. "And what will you do about it? You're but a mere mortal!" He said howling with laughter. Ame stepped forward, confidence in her strides. "That's not true," She said defiantly. Ryou looked at her in utter confusion. What was she talking about? She put her hands in a prayer position, a chant escaping her lips.

"_**Where evil has the greatest sway,**____**  
><strong>__**and the light of good is turned away, **__**  
><strong>__**the darkness shall be pushed from sight, **__**  
><strong>__**and cringe in the fear, of thy Demigod's Light!"**_

A bright light emitted from Ame, making Ryou shield his eyes from the brightness. When the light subsided, Ryou opened his eyes. But the thing he saw before him wasn't an innocent school girl. No, it was an Egyptian warrior who stood before him. Her hair had grown to her hips, the curls practically yanked out. Her uniform had been replaced by a white knee length dress that flared out. (Like Mana's in Season 5.) In her hand was an a silver encrusted with gold details of heavenly wings, a silver quiver at her waist. Her green eyes had changed drastically, all the color drained out of them. Her irises held silver petals instead of emerald, the stone around her neck shining the same color. On her wrist, however, was what caught Ryou's attention. It was a white chain with a small wing attached on it.

"You can stop staring now," She said in a harsh tone. Ryou turned away quickly, trying hard to hide a reddening on his face. Something burned against Ryou's wrist, snapping back into reality. The burning seemed to lessen as he noticed it. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing a black chain similar to Ame's with a wing on it. "What in the-"His thoughts were cut off by a darkness enveloping him"hell?" he finished. "Ryou," Said a deep booming voice. "I am Amun, King of the gods and you are my son, and you are the leader of the Ancient *Adofos of Egypt.

Cherry: And the Chapter has ended. I give credit to my brother, Akins, it means brave, who helped me out with this chapter

*(Means fighters I think.)


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Ame!

Last chapter's paragraph: Something burned against Ryou's wrist, snapping him back into reality. The burning seemed to lessen as he noticed it. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing a black chain similar to Ame's with a wing on it. "What in the-"His thoughts were cut off by a darkness enveloping him "-Hell?" he finished. "Ryou," Said a deep booming voice. "I am Amun, King of the gods and you are my son, and you are the leader of the Ancient *Adofos of Egypt.

Cherry: LET THE REWRITING BEGIN! And it sucks I have to do most of the chapters. I think my most recent ones are improving…

Ryou: This crazy person does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: Darkness

Ryou didn't have time to react when the darkness surrounded him completely. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. His jacket grew to his ankles, a cloak, if you will, and his shoulder length hair running to his mid back. A black kilt replaced his jeans, but his chest was left bare, revealing the five scars of the Millennium Ring. A black leather strap slithered around his waist, a sheath sticking itself within the leather. A black sword was swung towards Ryou, landing within his grasp. Power surged through his veins, an unknown feeling taking over. His brown eyes turned the color of onyx, streaks of black running over his white locks. He had no time to react, seeing as how Ame shouted to him. He couldn't understand her words fully, but the words he did hear were "chant" and "unleash". Did she want him to chant something like she had before she changed as well?

_It can't hurt to try…_He thought as he placed his hands in the same position she had. That was when he realized; He didn't know the chant! He sighed in frustration and tried to collect all the words within his vocabulary to help him in this situation, but nothing came to mind. Wow, he was really uncreative when it came to saving his own life, let alone both him and Ame. That was when something same over him and the words started coming.

_**Light may show the way,**_

_**But darkness is there by the end of day.**_

_**And though light may be there when you want it;**_

_**Darkness only comes whenever you need it.**_

He didn't where they came from, but he was slightly glad when they did. He focused his attention on the attack he and Ame were under from this mysterious man. The man didn't seem to be doing anything, but the dark, eerie aura surrounding him seemed to be in the middle of a fight with Ame. Ryou watched as she skillfully, but barely scraped past each swing it tossed to her. He had to think of a way to save her, and he needed to do it fast. _Ryou_, that voice said again, _use the sword_... The voice must've seen the confusion on his features, because then it said; _only darkness can defeat its brother with its opposite… _Ryou suddenly remembered the sword he had attained only seconds ago. He looked down at the fine, black finish of the blade. A clean cut shouldn't be a problem. Then an idea popped into his head. He cast Ame a glance, hoping she sensed his eyes on her. She glanced back, in which Ryou nodded. She gave an unnoticeable nod back to him.

He slowly slinked behind the monstrous being and held up his sword. He then took a swing at the spirit-like creature, being careful not to let the man be hurt by his blade. He didn't want a repeat of Battle City. The spirit shrieked at the sudden impact made on its arm. It turned on him, completely forgetting about Ame. He looked at her and shouted, "Now, Ame!" She nodded and leaped into the air seemingly effortlessly. She grabbed hold of an arrow from her quiver and embedded the arrow into the skull of the monster. The monster screeched like a banshee and then disintegrated, leaving nothing but the man. The man blacked out instantly, not even getting a chance to look at Ame or Ryou. Ryou let out a breath of relief and let out a nervous smile. "Don't get comfortable," Ame stated simply, "Monsters don't exactly disappear forever."

Ryou's smile faded and he merely glared at the girl before him. "What is this? Why did all of this happen?" He was starting to get a little angry. Sure, they just saved each other's lives, but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't know anything. She sighed in response to his question. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," She said simply. It was almost as if she were a completely different person. She seemed so shy and yet so open with him back at school. Now she was brave, and a little too secretive. Did that charm give a boost of confidence? He crossed his arms. "I'll believe anything after what's been happening for the last 3 years," was his simple reply.

"You aren't a normal teenager, Ryou."

"Am I supposed to be surprised?"

Ame sighed in retaliation and closed her eyes. "What I mean is you aren't exactly _human_." Those words made Ryou's blood go cold. What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean? Ame continued. "You have the blood of a god, Ryou." He suddenly remembered what that voice said before he changed. _I am Amun, the king of the gods, and you are my son… _Ame saw the flash of remembrance in his eyes and her stoic expression changed to shock. "You heard his voice…?" she whispered. Ryou didn't understand anything happening to him right now. He was the child of a god? And he was still human? "Ryou, it gets easier to understand," She said, her stoic expression returning. "You're supposed to help me protect the innocent and defeat those who threaten to destroy the balance of life."

"In what world does 'easier' mean 'complicated'?" Ryou snapped. Ame narrowed her eyes, causing him to shut his mouth. She may be sweet and innocent at school, but she's also petrifying when provoked. "Ryou, if we don't gather the others soon…" The teenager interrupted. "Wait, you mean there's more?" She nodded. "Yes; it's time we formed. We cannot allow time to move on," Ame said. Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "Or what?" he shot back. She mimicked his action and said in the same tone, "Or we die."

Silence….

"I have just one question…" He said, holding up his hand. She arched a brow in response. "How on earth do I get my clothes back?"

Cherry: Ha, I win.

Onyx: You win what?

Cherry: It's not what I won, but it's what I win AT.

Onyx: …which is…?

Cherry: LIFE!

Onyx: -.-''' Please read and review so I can GET AWAY FROM HER!


End file.
